A Fairy's Tale
by Tennessee Belle
Summary: Ella is a fairy princess and has been raised in the mortal world. Will she find the courage to save her stolen country from its new tyrant leader.
1. Who is Doomor?

A Fairy's Tale

Sweat poured down the flushed forehead of a tall lithe willowy girl. She was on pointe and her toes were begging to ache. She silently prayed for a release.

            "Ok girls. You may come off pointe," a tall muscular woman said in a voice thick with a French accent. "Those of you who take Irish dancing, don't forget that it has been switched to tomorrow."

            The girl sighed with thankfulness as she came off of her toes. She walked quickly from the studio. Her teacher was waiting outside.

            "Grace, don't forget to tell Reagan about the time and day switch of Irish," the teacher told the girl.

            "I promise I won't, Ms. Bovary, or my name isn't Grace Ella Spritener," Grace laughed in a high sweet Irish lilt.

            She walked quickly from the hall into the pink dressing room of The School of Arts for the Gifted. Her best friend, Reagan, also took lessons here today but not dance. Reagan sat on the dressing room hot from a difficult fencing workout.

            "Have fun, Ella?" the extremely tall tomboy asked in a voice smothered in sarcasm.

            Grace shook her head in dismay. Ella was Grace's middle name, and it was all Reagan would call her. She didn't know how many times they had talked about it.  

            "Of course I did, Reagan. I was just about to ask the same of you."

            Grace slipped off her pointe shoes and stuffed them into the blue bag beside of her. She quickly pulled on a pair of jazz pants and a t-shirt. She pulled her hair back into a French twist and clipped into place with a claw. She jammed her feet into the running shoes she had to wear when she went anywhere with Reagan. 

            "Grace you are such a girly-girl." Reagan said pulling her hair out of her fencing helmet. "You should wear your hair down. I would kill to have auburn hair like yours. You don't know how many people would die to have your glisten. It just doesn't make sense to put it up."

            "Well your hair would look like this if you didn't get it cut so short." Grace pointed out to her friend.

            "Whatever."

            Grace was fifteen and still believed whole-heartedly in magic. She was five feet nine inches, and tall to most people except Reagan who was a startling six feet two inches. Reagan was extremely tom-boyish and Grace was a complete girly-girl.

            Grace had heard several people call her the embodiment of femininity. She was graceful, lithe, and willowy. She loved dance and music. Grace was a wonderful student with good-looks. Her glowing Auburn hair hung straight down to her waist where it curled. She had the long lashes, dimpled cheeks, and pouting mouth of a goddess. Still guys  avoided her and her group. They acted scared of the girls, especially Reagan.

            "Ella! Wake up  sleepy. I swear that you are always in dreamland!" Reagan yelled into Grace's ear.

            "Ok Reagan, I'm awake. Are you Finally ready to go?" Grace questioned while grabbing her bag.

            Reagan grabbed hers and walked smoothly out the door. Grace had to trot along behind her to keep up. Reagan almost flew everywhere she went, hence Grace's running shoes.

            As the girls exited the building, they ran into an older teen, about nineteen. Dark brown hair  accented creamy skin which in turn accented a well muscled body. He  was hot. The only problem was his eyes. They were cold and hard, burning with the fire of intense hate.

            "Watch where you're going next time girls, " he snapped, "especially you Edara McFey!" The man quickly stepped around the girls and walked briskly down the street.

            Grace wondered how the guy had known Reagan's middle name, but she was more worried about the way Reagan was acting now that he had done so. Reagan  stood  with a statue-like stillness. She had her head cocked to one side as if she were thinking about where she had met him. Suddenly as though hit by lightening, Reagan's hand tightened on grace's. the next thing Grace knew, she was running down the street toward their homes.

            "Reagan! What's wrong Reagan?" Grace yelled into the wind.

            Reagan immediately stopped. She slowly turned to Grace. Her brow was crinkled in panic.

            "Nothing is wrong, Ella. I just felt like running home, " Reagan spoke in a shaky voice.

            Grace knew better, but decided not to pursue the problem at this time. "Oh, Ok. Let's go then, but let's walk." Grace finally said after a few moments of silence.

            Reagan nodded and stared forward at her normal pace. Grace jogged along to keep up. They walked down the street in silence.

            When they were a block form home grace spotted  a group of guys walking in their direction. All of them were extremely hot, especially the one who seemed to be the leader.

            One of the guys in the group spotted the girls and whispered into o the leader's ear. He looked up. Grace's violet eyes locked with his sparkling sapphire blue, making her shiver agreeably. His eyes were strong and passionate, full of emotion. Grace felt herself slowly turning pink as his eyes looked her over discreetly.

            The guy smiled an award-winning smile and motioned his group to follow him. He was hot. His body was graceful, and well-muscled, but not overly. Grace had the distinct felling of power emanating from this black-headed figure.

            Steps from them he stopped, his group running into one another. He swept a slow sweeping bow exyremely close to the ground, his eyes shining with laughter. He reached out to pick a daisy who was wafting in the wind. He straightened and handed the flower to Grace who stood blushing and speechless.

            "Edara, I mean Reagan, how are you?" the words flew from his sensitive lips  to Reagan who smiled at him. His deep voice rang with power and a strange and seductive accent.

            "Fine, I suppose. I see you are okay, knight-in-shining armor " Reagan glanced at Grace who stood with her head bent and a pink tinge showing through her clear skin. "Looking for Doomor?" He nodded. "We ran into him back at the dance studio," 

            "Really, we heard he was here. Whose the young godesslet?" the guy asked in a gallant tone peering from Grace back to Reagan with a questioning look on his face. 

            "Cole, this is Grace Ella Spritener. She goes by Ella," she said and Grace threw her a dirty look. " Ella this is Cole Conan McFey. He's my cousin from Ireland."

            Cole smiled his dazzling smile at Grace. So that was what his strange accent was, Irish. Grace smiled back and took his extended hand. He bent and kissed it, his lips bareky touvhing her skin and lingering to add a lasting effect.

            He stood and let go of Grace's hand. "This is my gang. Numair, Colin, Giff, Jonan, and Geoffrey," he spoke  pointing to each as he said their names, but never taking his eyes of Grace's. "Fellas, this is my cousin Reagan Edara McFey and her friend Grace Ella Spritener.

            Two of the guys turned to look at each other. Then they looked back at Grace in disbelief.  Grace tried to ignore them as she turned to Cole. He looked at her then walked over. He put his arm around Grace's waist, their bodies touching. Grace's mind immediately went cloudy.  She felt like she was in a dream world. Outside of her, she knew the group was talking.

            "Is she really Ella, Edara?" Jonan asked.

            "Of course she is you dolt. Why else would I be here with her?" Reagan answered impatiently.

            Jonan  slowly felt a blush creep up his neck. He quickly looked down at the ground. His friends noticed and laughed.

            "Are you sure she can't hear us talking?" Cole asked peering into Grace's face.

            "Absolutely, you put the dream spell on her and besides, she doesn't speak fairy like every other human!" Reagan exclaimed.

            "She's not human though. She a fairy princess, a very powerful one, no matter if she knows it or not," Cole said.

            "She isn't listening to us. Anyway, I'll help you look for Doomor after I drop Ella off at home. It's dangerous for her now. I'll meet you at the moor," Reagan spoke.

            Cole lifted his arm off of her shoulder. She seemed to suddenly fall back to Earth. Reagan quickly covered for the abrupt fall back to reality that the spell caused.

            "Grace, you did it again. She is always off in dreamland!" Reagan exclaimed to the group.

            Grace blushed. "Shouldn't we be going now?" Grace asked, her face lowered.

            "Of course, Ella. Bye Cole. Bye guys. Be careful," Reagan waved and the two girls started off down the street.

            Reagan's brow was furled and with every rustle of a leaf she jumped. Grace thought it would be best not to talk.  Reagan might have a heart attack, so Grace just decided to enjoy the scenery of her nice quiet neighborhood. She totally forgot about the man Reagan and Cole had called Doomor.


	2. Missing

            Grace ran to her desk at the back of the room. She grabbed the books out of her backpack and threw them onto the desk. She stopped and looked up. The whole class was turned around in their seats. She looked around at them expectantly. Nearby  Nicole, the class president, sniggered and whispered into the ear of one of her friends. Grace rolled her eyes and turned to talk to Reagan. 

            She opened her mouth, but there was no one there. She peered around the room. Come to think of it, none of her friends were there. Justin, one of the guys in her class, came up to her. 

            "Grace are you okay. You look kinda wild. Almost impish, like something is wrong."

            "Nothing's wrong, Justin. I just am having a rather strange day." Grace answered kindly. 

            Justin walked back to his seat. Grace sighed. Something was wrong. Last night Grace had fallen asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She had dreamt of dancing in a palace with Cole. They had wings and everyone around them had also, but that didn't seem strange for some odd reason.

            Just before she had woken up she had had another dream. Grace had been running down the moor towards a strange light. She was wearing a white gown that floated out behind her in the breeze. When she had finally reached the light it had stopped over a circle of mushrooms. It was in the middle acting as a reflecting pool. Grace saw herself but with a Tiara on made out of the most precious of gems. She jumped back at noise behind her. Reagan had stood there. 

            "It is time to save your kingdom, Princess Ella," she had said. Then Reagan had jumped into the middle of the circle of mushrooms. "Imagine the truth," she had spoke. Light had surrounded the circle. When it had vanished Reagan was gone.

            Grace had woken up in a  sweat. She lay there for several minutes thinking. She had slowly reached her had out to turn on the light. Her hand brushed on something as she groped for it. 

            She had quickly turned the light on. On the nightstand lay a locket. Inside was a picture of a man and a woman. Both resembled her and wore crowns like the one in her dream. Grace wore the locket now. It held importance and she didn't want to part with it.

                        ***

            Grace slammed her locker shut and ran into someone. She sighed with impatience. Looking up she saw it was Justin again, any other day than this and she would have been over-joyed at the attention.

            "Grace," he stuttered, " I was wondering if you would sit at our table at lunch today." Grace glanced up in surprise, suspicion rallied in her mind. "I would have asked sooner, but to put it bluntly Reagan scares me."

            "I might, Justin. Thank you for asking. I must do something before I go to lunch so why don't you go on?"

            Justin nodded and scurried off. Grace sighed and locked her locker. She slowly rambled her way to the lunch room.

            Just outside the doorway a group of students stood in a hush. Grace began to get nervous. This school was never quiet. She walked to the edge of the crowd so she could try to figure out what was going on. The group parted before her and she felt goose bumps rise. As she neared the front her uncle, the chief of police, stood there.

            "Grace," he said spotting her, " it's about Reagan."

            Grace began to shake. Fear swept through her like nothing ever had before. She slowly started to back up. Making her way through the crowd. When she reached the edge she turned and ran. 

            Minutes later she and her uncle where on their way down the road in his cop car. Grace was crying with silent tears coming down her eyes. Reagan and the rest of her friends were missing. They went to the moor last night and never came home.

            When they reached her house. Grace jumped from the car before it stopped moving. She was up the stairs in a flash. Below she could her the voices of her mom and uncle.

            "I must go to the moor. It is urgent," Grace said to absolutely no one and began to pack. 

            She crammed what she needed into her ballet bag. Food, clothes, and bottled water. She walked down the stairs in stealth mode. Grace silently opened the door to her home and walked out into the street. 

            The moor was not far. It took ten minutes running. The whole place was surrounded by a fog that closed around her, suffocating. 

            Once she had pushed past it, the moor was clear.  No sound penetrated the quiet and nothing moved. Grace looked al the way around the clearing. 

            As Grace spotted the circle, she slowly walked toward it. As in her dream, a silver mist appeared. It came swirling around her, whipping white silk around her dancer's body. 

            As quickly as it had come around her, it went flying off. She ran after it. The mist stopped in the middle of a circle of mushrooms. Looking into it she saw herself as she did in her dream. 

            Behind her a twig snapped making her jump. She spun around. It was not Reagan, but the man Cole and Reagan had called Doomor.

            "Princess Ella, King Doomor at your service. It's about time you came to meet your fiancée." He laughed evilly.

            "What are you king of and I am not your fiancée!" Grace yelped.

            "The king of your country of course dear, and yes you are."

            He slowly walked toward her with his hand out. He ran his thumb along the edge of her face. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

            He kissed her passionately. Grace gasped as she fell out of his arms. Shuddering she slapped him.

            "Leave me alone! I don't know where this goes, but it's better than being in your arms!! I'm Princess Ella of the Fairies, touch me again and you'll die. I've come to reclaim my kingdom and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" she cried with heart, soul, body, and mind. 

            Suddenly she was falling in a black void. Nothing was there. The darkness crept up on her suffocating. Suddenly a golden light flared and she found herself lying on the ground. 

            A face peered into hers. The guy looked familiar. Where had she seen it before?

            "Ella!" the guy yelled. "It's princess Ella!"

            "Jonan?" she whispered. Darkness came crashing down on her. 


End file.
